harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The trio
There was a knock at the door "Enter" called headmaster Hugo Weasley and Slee Pyed teacher of Muggle Studies hurried into the office "Sorry I'm late" he said, he spotted Scorpius Malfoy the caretaker and someone he had never seen before "What are they doing here?" he asked. "These two are here at their own request and are the reason I called you all here" replied the headmaster "This year at Hogwarts we will be starting two new lessons, Dark Arts will be taught by professor Malfoy to the fifth years who want them and professor Thomas here will be teaching Mythology to all students" He turned to professor Rupert More, the Transfiguration teacher "You will be starting to teach Animagism to the third years and up" Proffessor More nodded his assent "And you" the headmaster said indicating proffessor Edwin Slugorn, teacher of Potions class "You will need to make proffessor Lupin his potion as always" The clock tower bell rang "We must prepare for the feast" said the headmaster and hurried out of the door. Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express Jack Thomas walked down a corridor and followed his brother George into a compartment, it was George's fifth year at Hogwarts and Jack's first, he was extremely excited "What's dad going to teach?" he asked his brother. "Your guess is as good as mine." "I can't believe we know the headmaster!" "We met him once." "I know but he called us by our first names" "Most teachers call you by your first name" "Oh." Jack looked out of the window. "There's an owl outside for you." he told George. "Well let it in then" Jack opened the window and the owl flew in, however instead of heading for George it flew for Jack instead "It's Merlin!" cried Jack "Sam's replied already!" "Replied to what?" "None of your business!" "Is this part of your plan to become the school joker?" "No...." "It is, isn't it?" ".....No." "Whatever, I'm going to find Tom, if I see Sam I'll tell him where you are." George left the compartment and walked right into someone "Watch it!" they said. He looked up and saw Sam's sister Rachel Beech of Ravenclaw, he went red, he had a major crush on her "Sorry" he said "Do you know where Sam is?" "Yeah, he's in a compartment about five down there" she gestured to where she had just come from. They hurried off in different directions. Jack sat in the compartment stroking his cat Cole and feeding Merlin owl treats when Sam came in. Sam was a tall, thin third year who often thought up harebrained schemes, he was Jack's closest friend. "I've got the stuff!" he cried "Keep your voice down, anyone might be listening!" "Sorry." "Right, let's do the checklist." Before they could start however the trolley lady came past "Anything from the trolley dears?" Jack looked up "Can I have five frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's please" she handed him the sweets and went off down the corridor. Jack opened his first chocolate frog "Yes!" he cried. "What is it?" "I finally got Merlin!" He showed Sam a picture of a white haired wizard wearing purple and gold robes "Read it!" cried Sam. "Medieval, dates unknown. Most famous wizard of all time. Sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters. Part of the Court of King Arthur." "Nice!" "Anyway let's do the checklist, thirty boxes of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" "Yep." "One thousand Decoy Detonators?" "One thousand and one actually." "Good, twenty Skiving Snackboxes?" "Got them." "One thousand Canary Creams?" "Ready and waiting." "And one thousand Ton-Tongue Toffees?" "All there, and I bought us some Edible Dark Marks." "Excellent, soon we will rule Hogwarts, MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Meanwhile George was walking down the corridor back to his compartment with his best friend Tom Xavier "What do you think they're laughing about?" asked Tom. "Knowing my brother, something to do with bringing the school to it's knees with Weasley products." "But I thought he was paired up with Sam. Sam's rich!" "Meh, whatever they're planning is not going to work" They entered the compartment and the laughter stopped abruptly. As George and Tom sat down, Jack was throwing Merlin out of the window. "Who're contacting now?" asked George. "I will hold my silence." replied Jack and opened his other chocolate frogs. As the train stopped at Hogsmeade station Jack, George, Tom and Sam got out together. George, Tom and Sam went off to the horseless carriages to the right, Jack followed. George turned to him and shook his head "Sorry, first years traditionaly cross the lake to get to Hogwarts, you need to go with him" He pointed to an extremely old, extremely tall man "Him? He's ancient!" exclaimed Jack. "Sorry." George shut the door of the carriage as it rolled off up to the castle. Jack trudged over to the other first years waiting with the old man "Come on then firs' years." called the olld man in a suprisingly powerful voice. Jack spotted another friend Malcolm Smith and went over to him. "I got your owl" whispered Malcolm "I know a really good spot in the grounds where we could go." "Cool." Jack whispered back. "Tell me and I'll tell Sam and we can meet there tomorrow at the first chance we get."